The New Game
by GwuncanLover
Summary: A new game comes to the arcade. Though early on they experience some technical difficulties. What could this mean?


The arcade was buzzing as a new game was wheeled in, covered up by a sheet. It was placed to the right of Sugar Rush, across from the Whack-A-Mole.

"All right kids, closing time." The kids groaned. "You can play it tomorrow." They trudged out of the small arcade. Smiling, Mr Litwak, owner of the arcade, plugged the new game in before locking up and leaving.

Under the white cloth, the game surged to life. It's name Axe Master filling the screen before the games avatars were each introduced. Isabelle Warner, 18, sweet singer, twirled into focus, giggling, her mid length black hair in two plaits flying around with her, wearing a pink blouse, short denim shorts and white converse trainers. Wayne Edmondson, 18, kick-ass lead guitarist, strode into focus, a smirk plastered on his features, wearing a red t-shirt, white waistcoat, black leather pants, white trilby, black Doc Martens and swooping brown hair. Lola Kelly, 17, brilliant bassist, stepped shyly into focus and gently waved, wearing a blue flowery long sleeved shirt a knee length purple skirt and blue ballet flats, before looking at the ground hiding behind her blonde hair that reached her lower back. Finally Rosalyn Addy, 16, awesome drummer, sauntered into focus, twirling her drum sticks wearing a thigh-length green dress, black cropped leather jacket, green ankle boots and a black fedora with green band, then flipping her longish, wavy brown hair over her shoulder. The group then looked towards the game screen to find the sheet covering it.

"Well that introduction was for nothing." Wayne stated in a smooth baritone taking off his guitar.

"We should go see what over games they have here!" Isabelle nearly shouted and ran backstage, taking Lola with her.

"How are you so sure there are other games? We could be in some guys basement." Wayne added crossing his arms.

"The only way is to see for ourselves." Rosalyn explained dragging Wayne backstage with her fellow band mates. They came to a stop in front of a train.

"Game Central Station?" Isabelle read, confused. Then realisation hit her. "There are other games! I told you! Come on!" She shouted jumping into one of the seats. The others followed slowly, a bit uneasy. The train started to slowly chug towards its destination. Getting out, they all stared in awe at all the characters. Isabelle was the first to recover and practically ran into the station itself.

"This place is incredible. Ooh, look it's Mario. HI!" Second to recover, Rosalyn ran and grabbed the screaming girl before she embarrassed herself further.

"Izzy, calm down."

"But, this place-"

"Is amazing I know, but you need to keep it together." Izzy took a deep breath before smiling at her friend. "Good, now where do you want to go first?" She looked around before spotting Tapper.

"There." She stated, pointing to it.

"OK." She turned around to her still shocked band mates. "Guys." They snapped out of their trance. "We're going to Tapper." They joined the girls and they walked to Tapper together.

* * *

" #?!$" Q*Bert stated and Ralph, Vanellope and Felix laughed.

"Q*Bert, you really are one funny guy." Felix said before laughing again.

"So did you hear about the new game that's being plugged in?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, some music kind of game." Ralph explained.

"I wonder what the characters will be like?"

"!?*!## "

"Q*Bert, don't be mean. Musician's aren't all pretentious!"

"He's right though, most are. And those types of games are really popular, we better watch out." Ralph, then looked over Felix's head. "Hey look, there they are." They turned around to see the band walking into Tapper. Most of the room was staring at them. Izzy was still smiling her head off, Lola was trying to hide behind Rosalyn, who was trying to look anywhere but the people staring and Wayne looked bored as he glanced around the establishment. A figure then barged past them, sending Rosalyn and Lola into the bar and knocking over some glasses of root beer.

"Movea." He stated in a distinct Italian accent.

"Watch where you're going!" Rosalyn angrily growled, wiping the drink from off of her chest.

"Imma sorry, I did notta knowa I hadda to wait for de newbies to finish there moment inna de limelight." He explained before walking over to a seat near the back.

"So over Mario now." Isabelle added, helping Lola up, as she had landed on the floor. "Are you all right?" Lola nodded. Vanellope got up and walked over to the group.

"Are you guys OK?" she asked. Izzy gasped and bowed slightly.

"President Vanellope Von Schweetz! It is an honour to meet you."

"Er, you too..." Wayne pulled her back. Ralph and the others walked over.

"Sorry about her, she's a major fangirl. Wayne Edmondson, lead guitarist." He said to Ralph, seeing him as the authority figure as he is by far the biggest, holding his hand out.

"Wreck-it-Ralph, wrecker. Here's Q*Bert, Fix-it-Felix Jr and Vanellope." Ralph stated shaking his hand, a little too hard. Wayne grabbed his hand, but to save his pride didn't cringe. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. This is Isabelle, Rosalyn and Lola." They all greeted each other and sat down at the previous table.

"So if you don't mind me asking, How do you know about us characters?" Felix asked.

"We were plugged in for about 2 years in England, so we just learnt there I suppose. You're plight with Turbo has spread like wild-fire in the Game community." Rosalyn explained.

"Also what kind of game are you? Like me, Ralph and Q*Bert have a platform game, Vanellope is in a racing game and my wife has a first player shooter game."

"Oh, well the player can pick either of us and then they play along with us using a touch screen that shows circles that drop to a line at the bottom. The player had to press them then."

"That sounds awesome." Vanellope stated.

"? #!?$"

"You're right Q*Bert, you guys are going to be popular."

"Thanks" The band all said at once.

* * *

_"Smoke on the water and fire in the sky. Smoke on the water..."_ Wayne played the final chords, albeit clumsily and the song ended. _**Winner**_ flashed on the right side of the screen and _**Loser **_on the other. Rosalyn jumped and cheered before sticking her tongue out at Wayne, who rolled his eyes. _**Game Over **_flashed before the credits came up. The band slumped forward whilst they were hidden.

"...So... tired..." Rosalyn stated.

"This is what we get for being popular." Wayne explained.

"Modest much?" Wayne was about to respond when the sound of a coin dropping resonated. They groaned and got into their positions.

_**Welcome to Axe Master! Please choose your character!... Lola and Wayne selected... Pick a song! **… I was made for lov … then I kicked the shark … smoke on water … I'm on the highw … rock the casbah rock th … I say don't you know … mama I don't wanna … she's just a weirdo with fi … hit me with your **Song selected... 3 2 1 GO!**_

Lola and Rosalyn started the song, Rosalyn playing normally, Lola a bit shakily and missing a couple of notes. Wayne then came in as Izzy started singing. _"__Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history, of breaking little hearts, like the one in me."_ She stepped forward towards the centre of the stage. _"That's O.K., lets see how you do it,"_ she walked right to the centre and put her arms up as if blocking an attack. _"Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!"_ Lola and Wayne were playing semi well, Wayne better than Lola. That was until he started to glitch, he fizzed a little before his arms phased and dropped the guitar to the floor with feedback from the amp. Wayne, being controlled by the child outside, still continued to play, even though he had no guitar. A sightly high-pitched laugh resonated from inside the game, though none of the band was laughing.

* * *

"Hey! Not fair!" The kid announced as his percentage was declining as he wasn't technically playing anything. "This game's busted already." He ran off to find Mr Litwak while his friend stood by so no one else could play.

* * *

Inside Wayne and Lola weren't playing, but Rosalyn and Izzy still had to. Wayne slowly backed up to Rosalyn as though it were in the game.

"What's happening? Who laughed?" she whispered.

"I don't know, the guitar just slipped through my hands. My arms feel tingly." He glitched again and appeared on the other side of the girl.

"Why are you glitching?" she asked looking concerned.

"I don't know. I'm not a glitch, you know I'm not." he added when she looked sceptically at him.

"What are we going to do? The kid's already talking to the man in charge, if you keep this up, we'll be unplugged and destroyed!"

"I'll try but it's going to be diffi-" he couldn't finish as he glitched again before completely disappearing.

"_Fire away!"_ Isabelle sang before backing up, obliviously, to let Wayne do his solo. She looked around bewildered when he wasn't there, and then danced over to Lola.

"Where's Wayne?" She whispered to her.

"I don't know, he was talking to Roz, then he vanished!"

"How?"

"He glitched!" She looked shocked before running back to centre stage.

"_Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history, of breaking little hearts, like the one in me. Before I put another notch in my lipstick case, you better make sure you put me in my place! Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Come On, Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Hit Me With Your Best Shot! Fire Away!" _She finished to what was supposed to be Lola and Wayne playing, but was just drum beats from Rosalyn.

* * *

_**Game Over **_flashed just as Mr Litwak appeared.

"Seems one of the characters is missing, you said that he was glitching?"

"Yeah, he dropped the guitar when he glitched, then he disappeared." The other kid said. Mr Litwak sighed.

"Well, hear you go then." he gave them back their tokens and they ran off. "Seems another game is glitching." He said before taping a sign to the front.

* * *

"Well that's just great." Rosalyn stated, looking up at the sign. "We've been plugged in half a day, and already we're threatened with being unplugged for good! This is just great!" Izzy started to tear up.

"W-w-what do y-you mean? B-b-but th-that means..." She started to full on cry, Lola rubbing circles on her back to sooth her.

"What are we going to do? The game can't be played without Wayne!" Lola asked.

"I really don't know." She uttered, hugging the other girl.

* * *

"What he just vanished? Just like that?" Ralph asked the three at Tapper that night.

"Yes, it was really strange. First he glitched and dropped his guitar, which was weird in itself as he's meant to be in the game, and hasn't had previous problems. There was a weird laugh before he glitched again," Rosalyn explained.

"THEN HE JUST DISAPPEARED!" Isabella cried, still sobbing from earlier.

"You and Wayne were close?" Felix asked the girl, who was sat to his left. She nodded and showed him the silver ring with a small diamond on the top. "Well, don't worry. We'll find a way to get him back!"

"Erm, how exactly?" Ralph muttered into his ear.

"I'm still working that part out."

"That laugh what did it sound like?" Ralph asked, this time normal volume.

"Like annoying, really annoying. And extremely camp. Why?"

"Just wondering." He explain, nonchalantly. The girls accepted this and turned to talk to each other.

"You don't think?" Felix asked.

"I hope not."

* * *

"Guys!" Izzy yelled running into the stage area the next morning.

"What?" Lola and Rosalyn asked at the same time.

"Wayne's back!" She explained as said man walked into the room.

"How? When?"

"I'd prefer not to talk about it. We should get ready. The kids are coming in." Wayne said dismissively, his voice a little more high-pitched than usual.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Isabelle asked concerned.

"Must have been the glitch. Now should we just prepare or something?" The girl looked crushed for a split second before she hid it with a fake smile.

"Yeah, we should." Lola and Rosalyn shared a look before jumping as the owner came over. He checked a couple of things before turning to the kids behind him.

"The game seems to be working now, you can play it." The kids cheered and one put money in. She selected a song and the game started up a usual. The girl selected the short version and the group got ready. Izzy sat on the side of the stage and started whistling. Wayne started playing, soon followed by Rosalyn keeping a steady beat.

"_Just shoot for the stars, if it feels right."_ Izzy started as Lola also joined in. _"And aim for my heart, if you feel like. And take me away and make it OK, I swear I'll behave." _She stood up and started walking around the stage. _"You wanted control, so we waited. I put on a show, now I make it. You say I'm a kid, my ego is big, I don't give a"_ She put her finger to her lips and shushed, then giggled. _"And it goes like this." _She stood centre stage, and pumped her fist in the air. "_Take me by the tongue and I'll know you! Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moooooooooves like Jagger!" _She stopped fist pumping and looked right at the screen. _"I don't need to try to control you." _She sang pointing directly at the girl playing. _"Look into my eyes and I'll own you" _She pointed at her eyes then pulled her hands across her face and leant forward with a pout. _"With them moves like Jagger. "I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moooooooooves like Jagger!" _Rosalyn switched on a head mike and stopped playing along with the others, but kept hitting the bass drum.

"_You wanna know how to make me smile? Take control, own me just for the night. And if I share my secret, you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this." _She hit the drums reeatedly before returning to the other melody. "_So watch and learn, I won't show you twice. Head to toe, oooh baby roll me right. But if I share my secret, You're gonna have to keep it! Nobody else can see this. Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!"_

"_And it goes like this." _Lola and Wayne joined back in again. "_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue!) and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!) all the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moooooooooves like Jagger! (Oh, yeah) I don't need to try to control you, look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moooooooooves like Jagger !" _Everyone stopped playing as Isabelle whistled again before the song ended. **Winner **flashed on the screen and the players went out of view for the next song selection.

"Yes! Winner!" Wayne practically yelled.

"Why do you care?" Rosalyn asked sceptically.

"I just want to do well, what I can't enjoy what I do?"

"You don't normally care if you win... Why the sudden excitement?" Wayne was about to respond when the girl's face came back. Rosalyn vowed she wouldn't let this go as she started to play If You Want Blood (You Got It) by AC/DC.

* * *

Later after the arcade had closed, Rosalyn confronted Wayne about his attitude. "What's with you today, you're acting like a total berk!" Rosalyn stated, turning the man around to face her.

"Rosie, don't worry your silly little head about it." The other two turned to look at him.

"Rosie? You know I hate being called that. And silly little head? Who are you?"

"I'm Wayne! Really I am!"

"Well you sure don't act like yourself. First your voice is weird, then you brush off your own fiancée like you've never even met her, then you're overly excited about winning, and now you act nothing like yourself. You may look like Wayne, but you certainly don't act the same."

"Maybe I didn't like the old me, maybe the glitch gave me an upgrade to a better person."

"You didn't like your life?" Izzy asked. The other two stared incredulously at him.

"No, I feel much better now. So lets just put the old me behind us and accept the new me." The three all looked at each other before turning and walking away together, Izzy crying filling the air. Rosalyn followed the girls off stage, but quickly slipped away to the train.

Wayne smirked, he glitched for a second, his turned skin green and looked clothes much like Speed Racer before going back to normal He laughed and walked towards a trap door in the stage. After pulling it up, he jumped down and saw himself lying on the floor, unconscious. The Wayne on the floor was starting to wake up, his brown eyes fluttered open and he came face to face with himself.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am you. Well the new you. I'm taking over this game just like I did Sugar Rush, and that stupid wrecker won't stop me this time." He laughed again.

"Wait, Sugar Rush." He thought before his eyes widened and he gasped. "No, you can't be, you're dead. I'm gett-" He started before he fell to the floor.

"You seem to forget who runs this game. I could do anything I like. But unfortunately I can't be rid of you for good. So for now, you're stuck here. Night, night." He said before Wayne fell unconscious again.

* * *

"So Wayne's back?" Ralph asked as Rosalyn helped him clean up some things over at Fix-it-Felix Jr.

"Yeah, but he's acting different." She said as she dumped some bricks into a skip. This concerned the large man.

"What do you mean?"

"His whole personality has changed. Take this morning for example, he completely ignored Izzy when she was worried about him when his voice sounded different." Ralph looked up at the girl, after brushing some glass into a bucket.

"Different how?"

"It was more nasally, and high-pitched."

"And he only started acting and talking like this after glitching?"

"Yes," He paled and dropped the bucket on the ground. "Ralph, what are you getting at here?"

"I think a terrible thing has happened. Something I never hoped would happen."

"What?" She asked scared.

"Turbo."

"But, he died. You melted him in a Diet Coke and Mentos volcano."

"I thought so too. But then I started thinking about it. King Candy was a character made by Turbo for Sugar Rush. Seeing as he supposedly died in Sugar Rush, the King Candy part of Turbo could have survived. And as King Candy is Turbo, that means Turbo must have survived." Rosalyn's eyes widened.

"What can we do?"

"Confront him, it's what we did last time."

"You hardly survived last time, Vanellope saved you at the last second. I don't want you risking your life for us."

"It's nice to be the hero once and a while." He said smiling, trying to bring humour to the situation. Rosalyn laughed before letting her face fall again.

"I'm serious Ralph. I don't want your game shutting down because you sacrificed yourself for us. Especially because of all the unplugged characters you helped."

"You're a good kid, Rosalyn."

"Thanks." They shared a smile before Ralph picked up the bucket that he dropped before tossing the contents into the skip and they walked away together.

* * *

"Turbo? Not again." Vanellope groaned as she slumped in her chair at Tapper. Ralph decided that he should talk to his friends about what to do. He asked Felix, Vanellope and Calhoun to be there as well as Rosalyn. He didn't want to bring to many people, so that others would start to panic. Rosalyn suggested not bringing Lola and Izzy so that Turbo wouldn't get suspicious.

"What do you suppose we do about him?" Ralph asked.

"I say we go in and threaten him, make him leave the game by force." Calhoun suggested.

"If we do that, he could destroy my game like that." Rosalyn snapped her fingers. "I suggest a surprise attack, get him when he least expects it so he won't have time to react."

"This one's smart," Calhoun stated to the group. "How old are you?"

"16, ma'am" she answered. The older woman looked impressed.

"So when should we do this?"

"Tomorrow?" Felix asked. They all agreed and decided to meet at Axe Master just after closing time.

* * *

"_And I hope you get to hear me say, "Who gets the last, who gets the last, who gets the last laugh noooooooow?"" _Rosalyn sang the next day. It was about five to seven and Mr Litwak was just about to close up.  
_"Lies!"_ Rosalyn and 'Wayne' sang.  
_"Living in a fantasy,"_ Isabelle sang after them. _(Lies) "Don't even know reality, (Lies) When you start talking I start walking! (Lies) Lies Lies Lies! Don't even wanna know the truth, (Lies) The devil has his eye on you girl! (Lies) When you start talking I start walking! (Lies) Lies Lies Lies!" _Rosalyn, 'Wayne' and Lola, on trumpet, finished the song. The game ended and the child playing was ushered out along with the others there.

Behind Rosalyn the curtain opened slightly and Ralph whispered, "We're here." Rosalyn nodded subtly got up to go talk with her band mates.

"Some day huh?" She asked. 'Wayne', Lola and Isabelle ignored her. "Was it something I said?"

"Where were you last night?" The imposter asked.

"I was in my dressing room."

"You weren't I checked." Wayne asked, becoming more hostile.

"I wasn't,? Oh yeah I was checking out upgrades, then went to my room. Silly me."

"Tell me the truth Rosalyn."

"I am telling you the truth. Why wouldn't I?"

"You're not Rosalyn, Wayne told us who you are." Lola said shyly.

"What do you mean?" She asked incredulously.

"You're Turbo!" Isabelle yelled.

"Why would you think that? He's the one acting weird. He's Turbo!"

"You said he's acting weird, he isn't. Us two don't think he is. Wayne apologised to me yesterday, he said that he still loved me and what he said didn't come out. That he was just stressed about glitching." Just behind them she could see Vanellope sneak out from the side curtain and creep towards the trap door in the stage, Rosalyn had to keep them distracted.

"He wouldn't have said those things in the first place if that was Wayne. Guys please, after all we've been through you don't believe me over that imposter." The young president opened the trap door and jumped down, before gasping. Everyone turned to her, 'Wayne' looking the most shocked.

"Erm, you might wanna see this..." She uttered. Everyone but 'Wayne' rushed over to see the real Wayne unconscious and laying on the floor. Lola and Isabelle looked over to what they thought was Wayne to see him changing. His pale skin changed to green, he shrunk about a foot, his red and black clothes changed to a red and white jumpsuit and his white trilby turned into a white helmet with a T on it.

"You little brat! You foiled my plans again. But I'm not going to let you get away with it this time." Turbo punched the mirror to his right and ran over to the group of girls. He threw Vanellope across the room, she connected with the wall head first and fell down comatose. He smiled and grabbed Isabelle around the neck. She started to struggle until she felt a piece of glass touch her neck. He then slowly started to walk her towards the train. "Ralph, you and your friends might as well come out from behind the curtain, now. And don't try anything funny, or the girl dies."

"She's in her game, she'll just regenerate." Ralph explained as they walked out. Though only just in front of where they were, behind Rosalyn's drum kit, so that Turbo had to turn away from the girls to face them.

"Not if I kill her in Game Central Station, she's not. You see Ralph, this time you won't beat me, because I've left nothing to chance. I know what's going to happen, and when. These girls are fragile and wouldn't hurt a fly" He then kicked out his leg behind him, and kicked Rosalyn in the stomach, causing her to fall to the ground, and Turbo kicked her head, knocking her out. "Well, unless you count her, but I seemed have incapacitated the little terror." He laughed, but made sure to keep his eyes on the three in front of him.

"You won't get away with this, Turbo." Felix shouted, which caused the other to laugh again.

"I think I already have. And there's no way anyone can stop the great and powerful Tur-" He was cut as a bass guitar connected with the side of his head. He fell, slightly grazing Isabelle's arm, but leaving her mostly unharmed. His eyes closed, as though dead. The four were shocked as Lola stood, blushing, holding the slightly bloody guitar.

"What?" She asked. "He was going to take over all the games, I had to do something!" They laughed, relieved and looked over to the unconscious three. Rosalyn was starting to come around, while Vanellope looked completely out of it. Wayne poked his head up from below the stage.

"Where's Turbo?" he asked. They pointed to the body on the floor. He sighed in relief before running over to kiss his fiancée

"We should get her back to Sugar Rush, she'll be able to get the best care there and if she dies, she'll come back." Ralph stated, picking up the small girl. They all nodded and made their way to Game Central Station, some better than others. Rosalyn had a concussion and so leant on Lola the whole time, they decided they should take her to Hysteria Hospital, a game on the other side of the arcade, next to Pacman.

"'M glad over." Rosalyn muttered on the journey.

"We all are." Isabelle replied, not letting go of Wayne, who wasn't complaining.

"You were brave today." Calhoun stated.

"Got knocked out before fight. Wasn't brave."

"You shouldn't talk, can't be good for you in your condition. And you were extremely brave, you were just taken out. It took bravery to even try. Your friend is also lethal with that guitar of hers." Lola blushed.

"You should hear her play it. She's even better than me." Wayne stated, causing the shy girl's blush to darken even more.

"Maybe some other time. You all seem exhausted." Lola nodded and woke up Rosalyn who was starting to sleep again.

* * *

They stepped out into the station to see it full of characters. They smiled at each other, before going separate ways, the band to Hysteria Hospital and the others to Sugar Rush.

"What a day." Ralph groaned.

"I'll feel better when it's over, I can tell you that." Felix added. They were about to say something else when a gunshot and scream resonated through the area. Recognising the scream, they gave Vanellope to Taffyta and Rancis, who were just leaving Sugar Rush, before running over to the source of the scream. Stopping, they stared at the scene in front of them, Rosalyn sat on the floor, blood pouring from her stomach, her band mates around her and Turbo standing holding a gun with some blood on his head from before.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" Ralph asked. Calhoun pointed her blaster at the shorter man, who retaliated by doing the same, though his was smaller and looked like it came from Sugar Rush as it was made of candy. "Rosalyn are you all right?"

"There's a sharpened toffee in my stomach, do I look all right?" She yelled, trying to claw the candy bullet out. There was a shot from out of nowhere and everyone stood still. Blood then started to pour from a hole in Turbo's chest and he fell to the floor dead. Everyone still stood staring before they all turned to see Mario holding a red gun with his logo on the side and a pipe as the barrel.

"I coulda not letta you takea alla de credit." They would have laughed, but Rosalyn's blood was literally covering the floor and she was unconscious again. Ralph picked her up, fireman style and ran to the entrance to Axe Master. Instead of taking the train, he ran down the track and onto the small stage. He laid her down, her blood had run down his shoulder and back the whole time.

"Rosalyn, you have to be all right. He's finally gone, you're safe now. You can't die when we won." The others, who had ran behind the bigger man, looked on from above. Isabelle and Lola were crying, Wayne looked like he was going, but stayed strong for the other two.

"Ralph," Felix started kneeling down next to him. "she's gone." Ralph grumbled and turned away, they all did, not wanting to see the body of the lively girl. None were looking so missed the glow her body gave before it faded and she opened her bright blue eyes.

"How did I get here?" She asked, sitting up. The group turned and looked at her. "What?" Lola and Isabelle launched themselves at the newly alive girl and cried happy tears. "Did I miss something?" They laughed and hugged her closer, before letting go. Ralph scooped her up and hugged her tight as well, but not so tight as to crush the younger girl.

"We won." He said to the other.

"Thank god." He said and hugged him back.

* * *

A coin fell into Axe Master the next day. The young girl chose a song and got ready to play.

Wayne started to play on the keyboard in front of him, before Isabelle started to sing. _"When can we do this again? When can I see you again? When can we do this again? When can I see you again? When can we do this again? When can I see you again?" _Lola started a steady beat on a synthesizer. "_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you. Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new. Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine. It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly! Welcome to the rhythm of the night. There's something in the air you can't deny.! _Rosalyn joined in finally for the chorus. "_It's been fun but now I've got to go. Life is way too short to take it slow. But before I go and hit the road. I gotta know, 'til then,when can we do this again?"  
"Oh oh oh oh" _The other three sang._  
"When can I see you again?"  
"Oh oh oh oh"  
"When can we do this again?"  
__"Oh oh oh oh"  
"I gotta know, when can I see you again?"  
"When can I see you again?" _Rosalyn sang.

"Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you. Life is a trip down the road that leads you. Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed. It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly! Welcome to the rhythm of the night. There's something in the air you can't deny!"

"_Denyyyyyyy!" Rosalyn sang as an echo.  
"It's been fun but now I've got to go. Life is way too short to take it slow. But before I go and hit the road. I gotta know, 'til then,when can we do this again?"  
"Oh oh oh oh"  
"When can I see you again?"  
"Oh oh oh oh"  
"When can we do this again?"  
"Oh oh oh oh"  
"I gotta know, when can I see you again?" _Rosalyn looked up at the screen, past the girl furiously tapping the falling circles, not looking at the screen. She saw Ralph being lifted up by the Nicelanders. When he looked over to see Vanellope as usual, he saw that she wasn't racing, and looked a little sad, before looking to the right, to see Rosalyn looking directly at him. They shared a smile before Rosalyn nearly fumbled as Isabelle started singing again. Ralph was thrown from the building and life returned to normal. "_Don't close your eyes 'cause your future's ready to shine. It's just a matter of time, before we learn how to fly. Welcome to the rhythm of the night. There's something in the air you can't deny! So let me know before I wave goodbye! When can I see you again?"  
"Oh oh oh oh"  
"When can we do this again?"  
"Oh oh oh oh"  
"When can I see you again?"  
"Oh oh oh oh"  
"When can we do this again?"  
"Oh oh oh oh"  
"Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go. Life is way too short to take it slow. But before I go and hit the road. Tell me wheeeeeeen? When can I see you again? When can I see you again? _

"_Tell me wheeeeeen?" _Rosalyn sang again as an echo._  
"When can I see you again?"_

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaaaand it's done! Phew! This is the longest thing I have written. Well, I have The Randomness Chronicles which is like 13,000 words, but I mean longest in chapter length. It's nearly three times as long as my normal chapters and I only started it like three days ago. This is a one shot and probably the only thing I will write for Wreck-it-Ralph. I only thought of writing it after watching the film again on Wednesday night then writing when I got home from school on Thursday. Yes I'm still at school, I am until July which is unfair. Anyway I'm rambling, but as I'm still at school i'm still really busy, my show is less than a month away and we're barely sorted. Those who are interested, I have Bones, Doctor Who and Final Destination stories in the works (don't know whether to split them up or have giant ones like this) also my many Yu-Gi-Oh stories.

**Songs used in this story were:**

**Smoke on Water by Deep Purple**

**I was Made for Loving You by Kiss**

**I Kicked a Shark in the Face by The Midnight Beast**

**Highway to Hell by AC/DC**

**Rock the Casbah by The Clash**

**Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand**

**Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen**

**Five Colours in her Hair by McFly**

**Hit Me with your Best Shot by Pat Benatar**

**Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5**

**If You Want Blood (You Got It) by AC/DC.**

**Lies by McFly**

**When Can I See You Again? by Owl City**

And I will now end this insanely long Authors Note with Review Please!


End file.
